E1M1: the Slipgate Complex
The Slipgate Complex is the first level of the Doomed Dimension. The level serves as a relatively gentle introduction to the gameplay of Quake (even on harder skill settings). It consists of two buildings with a small River between them. The smaller building is where the player starts and it is relatively safer. The larger building is where most of the action takes place - it features several larger rooms, a large Slime pool, and a series of platforms above it. The only enemies found in this level are Rottweilers and Grunts, which can be easily dispatched with the Shotgun and, later, the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Nailgun. The Secrets are also easy to find, often having two ways of accessing if the first way is missed. Quick Level Completion *Take first left and ride Elevator down. Cross the bridge and enter the building. *Follow the path left to pool of Slime and push Button to reveal bridge. *Follow path down ramp whilst pressing three Buttons to open the door at the bottom. *Follow corridor to exit. Walkthrough Move forward a foot or two and move to your right to be able to go up on a ledge you can shoot to get the Shells (#1). Back in the room go on the wooden ledge on the other side. Jump a ledge, collect the [[Shells|'Shells']], and turn the corner to get some Green Armor. Go through the Door 'on the opposite side. Press the 'Button 'to go down the 'Elevator and kill the Rottweiler and Grunt. Nearby is some Water 'you can jump into '(#2). On the other side of the bridge is a building. On the left side there is a [[15 Health|'15 Health']], plus there are two 25 Health located to the right of where you came in. Enter the building by the nearby [[Door|'Door']]. A Grunt will greet you when you open the Door, but can be easily killed by the Radioactive Container. Collect a 15 Health 'next to the [[Radioactive Container|'Radioactive Container]]. To the right is a pillar near some Shells where you can shoot a globe to raise a platform (#3). On the left is an Elevator next to a pool of Slime located by taking another right, as well as another Grunt 'standing by the 'Elevator. Take the nearby lift up and follow the catwalk to find the Nailgun, and as a Wall moves as the room goes dark, a Grunt and some Nails. Now extend the ledge over the Slime by pressing the Button beside it while killing the 2 Grunts across the Slime '. Before continuing look to the left for a 'Shootable Button (#4). Go through the corridor and head down the spiralling ramp, pressing the 3 Buttons '''and killing the '''2 Grunts, one between the 1st and 2nd Button, and the other between the 3rd Button and the Biosuit room, as you go to open the Door at the end. There is also a 15 Health '''by the '''3rd Button. While going make sure to collect (#5) and (#6). Finally, run up this corridor while collecting the 15 Health 'and killing the last 'Grunt. Collect the 25 Health,' 15 Health', and Nails, and go to the Slipgate at the end of the corridor. Differences from Easy to Normal *A Grunt is on the starting area Elevator *A [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ']] and Rottweiler pair is by the [[Radioactive Container|'Radioactive Container']] *A Rottweiler is next to the Elevator with the Grunt and Slime. *A Rottweiler is on the catwalk by the Nailgun ''' *A '''3rd Grunt is added to the area across the Slime ' *A 'Grunt between the Slime room and the 1st Button. *Another Grunt between the 3rd Button and the Biosuit room. *A Grunt just in front of the exit Door to the spiraling staircase room. *A Grunt just behind the exit Door 'to the spiraling staircase room. *A 'Grunt and Rottweiler pair is between the exit Door to the spiraling staircase and the Slipgate. *A 2nd Grunt is next to the Slipgate. Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *A Grunt is next to the alcove that contains''' (#1)' *A 'Grunt' is in the doorway that leads to the 'Green Armor' *In the 'Water' room, a 'Grunt' is located on the side the room is entered to the left. Also there are '''2' more Grunts ''' on the opposite side, '''1 straight across the bridge and 1''' to the right. *A '''Grunt is located at (#2). *By the Pillar leading to (#3) there is a Grunt on the near wall. *A Rottweiler is located to the left of the Radioactive Container room. *A Grunt is with the Rottweiler on the catwalk by the Nailgun *A [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ']] is in the room with the Nailgun before it is taken *'2nd Grunt ' appears when the Nailgun is taken *A 4th and 5th Grunt are added to the area across the Slime *A 2nd '[[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ''']] is between the '''1st '''and '''2nd Button. *A Rottweiler is added with the Grunts between the 3rd Button and the Biosuit room. *A Grunt is loctated at''' (#5). *A '''2nd Rottweiler added to the final Grunt and Rottweiler pair. *A 3rd '''and '''4th Grunt are next to the [[Slipgate|'Slipgate']]. Secrets * #1) At the start of the level, go forward and turn to your right and jump onto the ledge with flashing lights. Text will appear telling you to shoot the wall. Then turn to the right again and shoot the Wall torwards the entrance to collect the Shells. * #2) In the outdoor area with the bridge, drop off to the right of it and go through the Water into a cavern to find a [[100 Health|'100 Health']]. The Door 'is locked until you shoot the wall near the exit 'Slipgate, thus you must continue swimming on until you reach an Elevator leading back to the Green Armor. * #3) After the bridge area, you will enter a building. To the right is a pillar, and around the back of this pillar is a moving globe sign. Stand as near to the ledge opposite this Moving Globe as possible and shoot it: the Floor should rise to put you on the ledge. Now turn to your right, collect the 15 Health, and shoot a 2nd Moving Globe to open a Wall 'to find a short passage to a 'Quad Damage. This area also connects to the corridor after the Slime 'if you shoot the wall to the right before getting to the stairs. * '#4) After pushing a Button to extend a ledge over a pit of [[Slime|'Slime']], turn to your left while standing on that ledge to find a Shootable Button. Shoot this, then turn to your left to see an alcove behind a Wall 'containing a 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun. * #5) When going down the ramp and pushing the 3 Buttons, jump on the light next to the 3rd and final Button. Next, jump onto the Button, and finally jump across to the protruding blocks you should see sticking out of the overhang nearby. This will take you to a [[100 Health|'100 Health']]. * #6) Just after Secret #5 and before moving into the exit corridor, there should be 2 pillars: behind the right one is a Biosuit. Grab this, and then jump in the slime nearby. There should be a passage that leads to an apparent dead-end, but you can swim up through a hole and collect the two 25 Health, a 15 Health, and a Yellow Armor. A Teleporter '''leads to an area overlooking the Radioactive Container. Enemies Deathmatch Differences *Nailgun in first hallway *Nails on wooden platform leading to [[Green Armor|'''Green Armor]] *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''on bridge *'Rockets below the catwalk *Rockets and 'Shells '''in 'Nailgun 'room, 'Nailgun 'replaced with [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'Rocket Launcher]] *No Buttons to unlock final [[Door|'Door']] *'Super Nailgun '''at final turn of giant staircase *'Grenade Launcher and 'Rockets '''at '(#6). Area after Teleporter 'has [[Pentagram of Protection|'Pentagram of Protection]]. Spawn Locations *By exit Slipgate *By start Slipgate *By (#3) pillar *By pit of Slime *On stairs where first Button would have been Trivia *The original name for this level was jrbase1, signifying it was the first idBase map by John Romero. *The level originally would start with the player in the outside area at the spot the Elevator lands. The first building was added to show off some of the 3D aspects and allow the player to jump more. *John Romero designed this level in a similar fashion to other "first level" maps of the time, creating a basic horseshoe shape where the exit is relatively close to the start but requires the player to go around in a "U" shape to reach it. This style was initially created by John Romero for E1M1: The Hangar in Doom. Other levels that have this horseshoe shape include Map01: Entryway, made by Sandy Petersen for Doom II, and E1M1: The Docks for Heretic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV6HlBa88js * Another golden design rule of John Romero was that the levels had to be impossible to make in the previous engine. As the big focus on this engine was the use of full 3d, the ceilings were designed with more detail than those found in the Doom series. Other 3d features of this level include the Moving Platform near the Slime that give a visual appearance that it could be moved and walked on, the sloped ramps with the three Buttons, and the 5th Secret with the 100 Health. * Another showcased feature was the usage of triggered lights, such as the lights that turned on as the player would descend down the ramps with the three Buttons. Triggered lights were built directly into the engine, meaning that it was rather simple to implement. Gallery Image:E1m1 the slipgate complex.jpg|Romero’s original sketch. The original name (jrbase1) exists in this sketch. This level is for the inside of the Base (while other sketches cover the outside area). Image:E1m1 notes intro.jpg|The original Slipgate destination pad. That pad is where the first Elevator would land in the final map. The bottom drawing is the original entrance to the Base. Image:E1m1 notes intro2.jpg|Ranger was originally going to commence outside after he steps on the Slipgate in Introduction. Image:E1m1_notes_(lights_%26_keys).jpg|Concepts for the lights that Romero created for this map. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m1 es:The Slipgate Complex Category:Quake levels